


Take a Gamble on Me

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Casino AU, M/M, Minor SenGen, Modern AU, No Petrification AU, Ryusui and Gen c0-own a casino, Secret Relationship, Tsukasa and Senku are besties, Tsukasa is smitten, but also cautious, can’t blame him, inspired by recent manga chaps heh, theyre all in their mid to late 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Loitering is a crime, you know.”Tsukasa opened one eye and peeked at the person who interrupted him. Blond hair. Blue suit. That ridiculous captain’s hat. A stupid grin on his face to top it all off. Tsukasa immediately knew he was in the presence of the other co-owner of the casino, Ryusui.Tsukasa simply shrugged. He looked indifferent as he turned towards the guy and asked, “What else am I supposed to do while here?”“Not enjoying yourself, then?” Ryusui asked right back. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a golden key, then placed it into a slot above the elevator button. After he turned it and pressed said button he removed it once more.“I’m not very fond of this place, no.” Tsukasa shook his head.Ryusui stepped closer to him, took his hand, then immediately dragged him into the elevator as he replied, “Allow me to attempt to change your mind.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Take a Gamble on Me

Tsukasa craned his neck to look up at the flashing lights that traveled the entire length of the tall building he stood in front of. There were ads for live shows and events as well as special guests that would be appearing soon. It was so ostentatious. Though he supposed that made sense considering it was the point of the place. Be flashy, get customers. It was a simple enough mindset. He glanced at his best friend when the shorter man stepped up next to him, his gaze also fixed upwards.

Senku hooked his fingers together behind his own head and whistled. He looked at Tsukasa out of the corner of his eye as he said, “I never would’ve expected you to be the kind of person that would enjoy going to casinos. You’re certainly full of surprises.”

Tsukasa huffed then rolled his eyes. If this was Senku’s way of trying to get info out of him, he wouldn’t bite. He had a defiant look upon his face as he declared, “Believe it or not, you don’t know everything about me.”

“You’re ten billion percent wrong,” Senku replied with a sly grin. He cracked his neck side to side then dropped his arms and muttered, “Don’t know why we had to wear these suits, though. Talk about uncomfortable.”

“This kind of place has a dress code so quit whining.” Tsukasa realized that he was just making Senku’s point about it not being the normal sort of place he’d visit. He chose to ignore that fact. He grabbed the hem of his red jacket, adjusted it slightly, then mumbled, “You didn’t have to come along if you hate it so much.”

Senku looked up at the gigantic flashing billboard that featured a man with two-toned hair, captivating eyes, and an alluring smile. He didn’t even blink as he replied, “I’m sure I’ll find some way to pass the time.”

The first thing Tsukasa noticed when they stepped into the casino was just how noisy it was. The slot machines were nearest the exit and they were extraordinarily loud. It was also a bit cramped with the machines being right next to each other. Everyone was so focused on trying to win big that not a single person glanced their way as the two of them walked by. They all looked like robots whose only job was to pull a lever or push a button and wait for a response.

Further in, the casino opened up a bit. Tsukasa and Senku wandered through a bar area that seemed to be pretty popular. Lots of people laughed loudly as they drank and enjoyed each other's company. This scene didn’t really interest the two of them, so they continued onward.

An escalator took them up a level and that was when the two of them needed to stop for a second and let it all soak in. Senku was speechless as he looked around in awe. Tsukasa absolutely understood why. The entire floor was an enormous, open room with various tables for different games set up throughout.

In the center of the room was the most impressive thing of all. There, lit by dozens of spotlights was what he could only assume was a life size pirate ship. It was sculpted to look like it was sailing over a stormy sea. There was seating all around it so people could enjoy a view of the entire thing. On either side of the ship were letters that lit up one after the other to spell The Buccaneer Casino. No matter how many times Tsukasa saw it, he still couldn’t comprehend its existence. From the sound Senku just made he was sure the guy was in the same mindset. It was ridiculous. Yet that was why it suited the owners of the place perfectly.

“Over there.”

Tsukasa turned to look in the direction Senku motioned. Over beneath the raised bow of the ship was a single table. This one was different than the rest. It was trimmed in gold and sat behind a velvet rope. The person behind the table smiled and waved at adoring fans that held up their phones to snap pictures.

Tsukasa knew that was because the dealer was none other than one of the co-owners. He didn’t have time to explain to Senku that this Gen fellow was known for his sleight of hand so he should be careful. In fact, he could barely keep up with his friend when he took off in that direction as fast as his legs would carry him.

Senku waltzed past those squealing fans, ducked under the velvet rope, and marched right up to the table in question. He pulled out one of the free chairs then paused when the dealer clicked his tongue and shook his head. Senku glanced at him curiously.

“Ah, ah. Before you sit down, dear, I fear I must warn you that the buy-in is quite high for this particular ame-gay.” Gen offered him a smile. He tilted his head then added, “Though we do like to give a few complimentary chips to first timers. Are you an irst-fay imer-tay?”

“Depends.” Senku reached into his breast pocket and removed then held up a single poker chip. Gen’s eyes widened at the sight of the black chip with the gold skull and crossbones etched into it. Senku placed the chip onto the table then sat down. Then he propped his elbows up on the table with a grin. He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin upon them. His eyes were glued to the dealer as he said, “My first-time gambling? Absolutely. Other, hm, recreational activities? No way.”

Gen’s eyes widened so slightly one had to be staring at him to even notice. He acted as nonchalant about it as he possibly could and said, “This particular game is–”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about me,” Senku cut him off. “The odds are ten billion percent in my favor.” He smiled from ear to ear, winked, then added, “It’s my lucky day.”

“In that case, my name's Gen. I'll be your ealer-day.”

“Senku.” His smile never wavered as he declared, “I’m the person who will get his hands on the most alluring treasure this place has to offer.”

Tsukasa shook his head. He’d hurried to catch up with this guy for no reason. There were much better uses of his time than watching his friend flirt. That special chip was something he’d thought Senku would hold onto for a bit. They only had the one, after all. Clearly, he was a lot more serious about wanting this guy’s attention than Tsukasa realized.

A knowing smile spread across Gen’s face as he picked up then pocketed the chip. He offered Senku a nod and then opened a new pack of cards. After a quick shuffle he dealt them. His eyes were glued to Senku as he explained the rules of the game.

After a few wins on Senku’s end Gen batted his eyes. His voice was a playful singsong as he hummed, “You’re not counting cards are you, sir? That’s extremely aughty-nay. If so, I’ll have to arrest then interrogate you~”

“Oh _really_?” Senku asked as he leaned across the table to be that much closer to the dealer. His voice was an intrigued purr when he asked, “Promise me it will take all night long?”

“Get a room,” Tsukasa groaned. He didn’t even know why he was still here. He’d been worried that Senku was in over his head but the guy was doing just fine. The way the both of them were blushing like two halves of a whole idiot was proof enough. His business was elsewhere and there was no need for him to stick around.

“As it so happens, I have a room in the hotel above.” Senku said as he eyed Gen with a coy smile. He beamed when that made the dealer chuckle softly then turn his head to try and hide the blush on his face.

Tsukasa snorted and rolled his eyes. Yeah, Senku would be just fine if left on his own for a bit. He pat his friend on the back then wandered off. Tsukasa walked until he came upon a dimly lit hall where there were a pair of elevators. Between them was a golden pad where the up and down buttons sat below a keyhole. He leaned against the wall across from them and crossed his arms then shut his eyes for a moment. This place sure was exhausting.

“Loitering is a crime, you know.”

Tsukasa opened one eye and peeked at the person who interrupted him. Blond hair. Blue suit. That ridiculous captain’s hat. A stupid grin on his face to top it all off. Tsukasa immediately knew he was in the presence of the other co-owner of the casino, Ryusui.

Tsukasa simply shrugged. He looked indifferent as he turned towards the guy and asked, “What else am I supposed to do while here?”

“Not enjoying yourself, then?” Ryusui asked right back. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a golden key, then placed it into a slot above the elevator button. After he turned it and pressed said button he removed it once more.

“I’m not very fond of this place, no.” Tsukasa shook his head. He watched the elevator door open after there was a soft ding. He side-eyed the blond and said, “There isn’t much here that appeals to someone like myself.”

Ryusui stepped closer to him, took his hand, then immediately dragged him into the elevator as he replied, “Allow me to attempt to change your mind.”

“I’m not so easily swayed,” Tsukasa muttered while the blond backed him into a corner. His hands found their way to Ryusui’s waist without him even having to think about it.

The door dinged softly once more then began to shut and Ryusui leaned up on the balls of his feet so that their lips just barely touched as he purred, “Good. I like a challenge.”

*

Tsukasa picked up the glass bottle that contained a small ship within. While he knew he was supposed to be finishing up getting dressed, something about it caught his eye. There were tons of these things all over the room since building them was a favorite hobby of Ryusui’s. However, this ship in particular interested him in a way the others didn’t. He had no idea why. He squinted as he tilted the bottle and studied it.

Tsukasa was mostly thinking out loud when he asked, “This one’s new, isn’t it?”

“Good eye. Just completed it the other day.” Ryusui hummed. He carefully took the bottle out of Tsukasa’s hands and placed it back onto its stand. He winked as he said, “That’s the S.S. Shishio. She’s a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.” 

Tsukasa snorted at the idea that Ryusui had actually named all the model ships he'd built. The guy probably remembered every single one too. He turned and watched the blond gather his clothes from where they’d been haphazardly tossed aside earlier. He located his shirt first and slipped an arm into each sleeve then buttoned it. There was something so relaxing about watching Ryusui do simple, everyday things like this. The blond found his pants next. Tsukasa’s eyes were glued to the way he pulled them over the curve of his extremely attractive butt then buttoned them with quick expertise.

Ryusui located his tie next and picked it up. He walked over to the mirror that Tsukasa stood next to and hooked it around his own neck then started to tie it as he said, “That guy you came with–”

“I doubt that you’re talking about yourself,” Tsukasa paused to let that sink in for a second, “so you must mean the one I arrived with earlier. That’d be Senku.”

“How vulgar.” Ryusui turned towards him and kissed the corner of his mouth. A smile spread across his face. He wiggled his eyebrows and he hummed, “For the record, I’m into the dirty talk.”

Tsukasa smirked and bit back his response. He hadn’t discovered a single thing that the blond _wasn’t_ into yet. It was always an adventure when the two of them got together. He turned towards the mirror as well and started to fix his own appearance. He tucked in his shirt, buttoned his pants, then his suit jacket.

“Senku, huh?” Ryusui combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He frowned at the blond locks and muttered, “You haven’t mentioned him before.”

“He’s a friend,” Tsukasa explained. “I’ve known him since high school.”

Ryusui narrowed his eyes at the taller man’s reflection. “Do you normally bring friends along with you to booty calls?”

“It couldn’t be helped,” Tsukasa sighed. “He caught wind of where I was going and saw a picture of that partner of yours on the website.” He ran his own fingers through his dark hair as well. It didn’t want to cooperate at all. He removed a hair tie from his pocket and pulled the unruly strands into a respectable low ponytail instead. His gaze traveled over his own appearance once more as he explained, “There was no changing his mind after that.”

“Ah.” Ryusui laughed and shook his head. “That sounds about right. Gen is our resident beauty, after all. People come from miles around just to get the chance to meet his gaze. His magic shows are always completely sold out. Not that I can blame any of them. Actually, his looks were why I introduced myself to him years ago, believe it or not!” Ryusui laughed obnoxiously.

Tsukasa paused adjusting his bowtie and frowned. He hadn’t actually known that little tidbit. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to know. The way his gut twisted because of it was beyond unpleasant. His brow knitted together, and he frowned to himself.

“What’s with that face, huh?” Ryusui turned towards him with a smile. He used his pointer to trace Tsukasa’s jawline as he purred, “You wouldn’t happen to be… jealous?”

No. Maybe. He didn’t freaking know. He didn’t appreciate that amused gleam in Ryusui’s eyes at the thought. Tsukasa raised a curious eyebrow at the blond. He watched carefully for any change in his demeanor as he reminded him, “You’re the one that brought this up. Are _you_ jealous?”

“Maybe a little…” Ryusui admitted softly. He finished tying Tsukasa’s bowtie for him then brushed off his shoulders. His gaze shifted upwards to meet the red eyes fixed upon him as he hummed, “It’d be a shame to have to share you, after all. I don’t really like the thought.”

“Oh. Well,” Tsukasa turned his head so he didn’t actually have to look at the blond, “I guess the feeling is mutual, then.”

Ryusui planted sweet kisses along his jaw until Tsukasa turned back towards him. Their lips met and they found themselves lost in a whirlwind of passion. It was the kind of intensity that left Tsukasa needing more. They stepped closer to one another so there was no longer any space between them. His arms wormed their way around Ryusui’s waist and he cursed the fact that they’d both gotten dressed already. He had the strongest urge to tear their clothes back off again just to feel the intoxicating warmth of their skin touching. His hands dug into the blond’s waist when he pulled away from the kiss with a soft hum.

Ryusui shut his eyes then let out a defeated sigh. He placed his hand against Tsukasa’s chest to keep him at bay and said, “None of that, now. I’ve got to get back to work.”

It was all Tsukasa wanted to do to ask him to stay just a little bit longer. The words died in his throat and he didn’t make a sound as the blond stepped away from him. He watched as Ryusui walked over to a nearby table where his hat waited. Then the blond glanced over at the door and nibbled on his bottom lip. It seemed like they were both hesitant about their time together coming to an end.

“Same time Thursday?” Tsukasa asked, finally having found his voice. It wasn’t exactly what he wished he’d said, but it was better than not saying anything at all.

“That’s almost a week away. The time between visits is getting longer. You don’t need the same fix of me that you used to, huh?” Ryusui teased with a playful smile. Though the look did not reach his eyes. There was something unreadable in those.

“It’s not like that.” Tsukasa shook his head. If only the blond knew just how much the opposite was true. His head was constantly full of Ryusui. Somehow the guy had become the only thing that made sense in his life. He walked over to Ryusui and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head then said, “Of course I want to see you way more often, but I can’t make it too obvious. People will get suspicious.”

Ryusui grunted, pulled away from the embrace, then picked up and put on his hat. With his outfit now complete, he was ready to get back out on the casino floor and mingle with the guests. He offered Tsukasa a nod then headed towards the door as he said, “Maybe one day you’ll be willing to take a gamble on me. We could go on a proper date and everything.” Once he reached the door he grabbed the handle, paused, and glanced over his shoulder. He nodded and hummed, “Until then you know where to find me. No need to call ahead. I’ll be alerted the moment you arrive.”

Tsukasa was silent as he watched him leave. Then he was all alone in the ridiculously gaudy room. He couldn’t help but wonder what it might be like to be in an actual relationship with the guy. The thought made his pulse race. He certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea and had absolutely considered it in the past. The problem was actually Ryusui’s family. They’d never approve.

The whole lot of them were rich snobs who thought they were better than everyone else. They used money to gain status and maintain power. While Ryusui was a pain in his own right, he was nothing compared to the rest of them. Tsukasa realized that soon after they met. Ryusui had been upfront with him about everything from the start, including the fact that his parents wanted him to marry some heiress from a country overseas.

That was fine, it didn’t change the fact that the two of them were wildly attracted to one another from the get-go and didn’t care. This fling of theirs began as just that, and both of them knew it’d never be anything more. They were content with the shallowness of it all, as well as quite satisfied on the physical side. Honestly, there wasn’t much more either of them could’ve asked for at that point in time. Finding one another had been just what they both needed.

But then the worst possible thing happened. Feelings blossomed. Suddenly their little fling developed into something much deeper. They could see it in each other’s lingering gaze, feel it in one another’s touch. Neither of them could do anything to crawl out of the hole they’d stumbled into. It was actually during pillow talk once that Ryusui told him about how his family threatened to cut him off when he told them he had no interest in the marriage they demanded.

Tsukasa was quick to suggest they break things off so the blond didn’t lose everything after that. It simply wasn’t worth it. Not for someone like Ryusui who needed a certain lifestyle to be happy. Tsukasa still remembered the way that Ryusui looked at him after that– as if he’d suddenly grown a second head. Like breaking things off was an option he never would’ve considered even if there was a gun to his head. Then the blond proceeded to declare that he didn’t care about any of that and his heart was already property of another so no random heiress could have it. After that he decided that he didn’t want to talk about something so tedious anymore and started to kiss him instead.

That was the day that Tsukasa realized he loved this man and he absolutely did want to continue seeing him. Whatever had been between them before had grown into something more. As ridiculous as the idea even was, he was already in too deep. Not only that, he was sure the feeling was mutual. Ryusui wasn’t exactly the subtle type. He wore his emotions on his sleeve whether intentional or not. Maybe they’d reach a point where they’d actually say the words out loud to one another someday. That sure would be something.

Tsukasa left the room and pulled the door shut behind himself. He made sure it was locked then headed down the hall to the nearby elevator and pressed the button. The door opened immediately, as if it had been waiting for him. He stepped inside and clicked the button to return to the casino below. The door closed and he studied his own reflection for a moment. He used his left hand to trace the line where Ryusui had just kissed along his jaw. He swore the spot was still warm. His brow knitted together and he sighed, “A gamble, huh?”

It was ridiculous, really. There were so many reasons to keep this thing they had a secret. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what it might be like to dine somewhere romantic with the blond. A nice atmosphere, soft music, incredible food… Ryusui being obnoxious. Tsukasa blinked a few times. Yeah, that sounded about right. As much as he liked the guy, he knew that Ryusui wouldn’t be able to contain himself for an entire dinner.

He shook his head then dug his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a message. Evidently Senku was heading to the bar to wait for him until it was time to go. A quick check of the timestamp told him the message was from ten minutes ago. That made things easier since he wouldn’t have to seek the guy out.

It was simple enough to spot his friend even in the dimly lit room because of that unique hairstyle of his. Tsukasa probably owed him money now. Damn. Talk about an old bet. Oh, well. After he met up with Senku the two of them left the casino. Once outside, they headed down the street that was lit by bright lamps. He noticed that there was a goofy smile on the shorter man’s face. He looked pleased about something.

Senku turned to look at him as if he felt the gaze. He gave Tsukasa a quick once over, pausing momentarily at the slightly disheveled look that was his misaligned buttons. A smirk spread across his face and he asked, “Did you meet up with a secret girlfriend or something?”

“Or something. Mind your own business.” Tsukasa snapped. The two of them continued on their way and he couldn’t help but eye Senku as well. The way he whistled to himself was suspicious enough, but there was something even more interesting. That small bruise on his neck which barely peeked out over the top of his collar that hadn’t been there when they arrived. He held back a snort and mumbled, “You had yourself a good time, I take it?”

“Pretty unforgettable, yeah.” Senku confirmed. The edges of his lips curved upwards slightly as he rubbed his neck. He looked at the way that Tsukasa frowned to himself and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m seriously considering taking up gambling.” Tsukasa explained. It was a half-truth. The gamble he spoke of wasn’t the one he knew his friend thought he meant.

Senku laughed then pat his back. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

The two of them continued down the street and walked past a giant billboard advertising the casino they’d just visited. The ridiculously large, glittering image of Ryusui and Gen holding a treasure chest while grinning was captivating. His gaze was fixed upon the blond in the image as they continued on their way. There was a surprising amount of conviction in his voice when he mumbled, “It just might happen sooner than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> IMAGINE: Tsukasa spends the next week psyching himself up… and Thursday he finally takes Ryusui on a proper date! Woo! Of course it’s a mess since the guy is dressed like a freaking pirate and draws so much attention that the media realizes its him. BAM. Cover page story about them being together, whoops! -picture Ryusui smiling from ear to ear and Tsukasa just deadpan-
> 
> I realllllly loved these last two manga chaps so I needed to write something inspired by them XD! Also, Mirai is fine in this au too because happiness is good for the soul
> 
> *~* Now there’s a TsukaSui [ discord server](https://discord.gg/z7NAQKQ) so we can all cry about them! We are a small, friendly group that would love to hear your hcs/thoughts about the pair! Come join us! *~*


End file.
